


Once Upon A Milk Bread

by chittaprrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Moving Away, One Shot, Post canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaprrr/pseuds/chittaprrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't vanish easily when they're already imprinted in someone's memories for years. Moreoever, in someone's heart. It would be more than just painful to just rip the person out from your heart, and it's not as easy as it is said, it's probably the most painful thing someone had to endure.</p><p>And Oikawa understood it better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Milk Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2015, so read at your own risk I hope you don't throw your phone. kbai thx for visiting

Many people think that Oikawa is an amazing setter. Not just that, people can even imagine him with wings on his back, and it wouldn't feel weird to see him around with it. He was always graceful, always putting on a show of an ever perfect smile, but now out of all days, he didn't think he could bear it anymore.

Apparently owning someone's heart doesn't mean that they will always stay by your side.

The memory was implanted permanently on Oikawa's head, in fact it had been playing like a favorite movie; Oikawa's first kiss with Iwaizumi was more than just perfect. Surrounding them were pure white snow, and they did it while hiding behind a tree. Like it was only theirs to own.

The kiss was really great, Oikawa admitted. Despite the freezing weather, he felt all warm and fuzzy. It's a weird feeling, but he loved it. He wanted to repeat that memory again.

Luckily for them, it was not a parting ceremony, instead, a declaration of moving to another stage.

It was really weird. What did books call this feeling again? The feeling of butterflies in your stomach? Yes, that's probably it. He really loved it. What he loved more was the feeling of Iwaizumi's heartbeat. The fact that the person he wanted the most also felt this way is really great and he just wanted to get lost in him.

Sometimes, Oikawa thought that he's dating his mom. Always pestering about his needs. Oikawa, don't do this, don't do that, don't overexert, don't forget to eat. But it was really cute, despite all of the times Iwaizumi decided to kick him to please his own desires. After all, Oikawa wouldn't be able to bear dating someone who's equally as selfish as him.

It was amazing. On certain days, Oikawa would catch himself spacing out during classes in university after remembering the previous night. Iwaizumi's firm hold against his stomach. The trails of kisses on Oikawa's neck that never fail to make him shudder in pleasure. The familiar scent of Iwaizumi's favorite body wash. This relationship was far too much like a dream to him.

Iwaizumi always confuses Oikawa. He would always keep some space between them, because that's the polite thing to do. But when people get close to Oikawa, he would get mad and go all protective over him. No wonder Oikawa loves to make him jealous. Most of the time, Oikawa would usually call him affectionately with his nickname, flirt with him, but just the day before Iwaizumi's departure, insecurity struck him. Would Iwaizumi still remember him once he's finally adjusted to life in the States? Would he decide to have another person to replace him?

The image of last night still replayed in his head. A scorchingly hot summer and a heart burning with uneasiness. There was no day that Oikawa did not visit Iwaizumi's house. Certainly, Iwaizumi's actions are really hard to tell. His mood always ranges from either wanting to have at least 5 meters in distance between them or be as close as possible. It's the first time Iwaizumi has dated anyone and knowing that they'd been together practically all their lives, Oikawa knows that it must be a little hard for Iwaizumi to forget about him. Oikawa is pompous and overconfident, everyone knows that, but it still didn't stop Oikawa from having this anxiety of losing Iwaizumi. Ofcourse not. He would still worry.

When Oikawa opened the curtain of his window, he noticed that the window to Iwaizumi's room was unusually dark. He knew that Iwaizumi's flight was very early in the morning, but he didn't know that Iwaizumi is prepared to go even earlier. Oikawa rushed out of his house without even bothering to take his shoes, and it was probably the fastest he's ever ran in all his time passionately playing volleyball.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi stepped back, stopping the running Oikawa by holding both of his shoulders. Coincidentally, Iwaizumi was walking towards Oikawa's house. “Iwa-chan, I thought you’re leaving this early!” Oikawa felt his heart jump. “No, obviously not,” Iwaizumi sighed, as he continued on walking. “I.. We didn’t meet today,” Oikawa started. “Care for some explanation?” He asked. “I guess you would be pretty busy so I’m giving you some space… I guess,” he looked away from him. “That’s by far the most absurd idea I’ve ever heard. Stop lying,” He glared at Oikawa. “I’m not lying,” he insisted. “Then tell it to my face!” He glared at him once again, while Oikawa just looked at the ground to avert his gaze somewhere else. “I wondered.. If you care about me enough.. If you would miss me when you don’t see me around anymore..,” Oikawa slowly admitted. “That’s just so cheesy,” Iwaizumi snorted. Oikawa blushed and his hand itched to hold Iwaizumi’s own. But before he could say anything, he felt him intertwine his hands with his. Oikawa was trembling, he was anytime ready to break down into pieces, but it was as if Iwaizumi’s hand spoke, “Don’t worry, I’m here,” Oikawa smiled and he leaned on Iwaizumi’s head and closed his eyes, just for a moment.

"I went to the convenience store just now. And.. Ugh," he sighed and stayed silent. The silence between them was excruciating. All that Oikawa wanted to do now was to wrap his arms around him, but no, what he wanted more was just to talk as if nothing's happened and nothing will happen to them.

“You wanna stay for the night, Iwa-chan?” He asked flirtatiously, though his courage wavered as he said it. “Yeah,” Iwaizumi looked at him straight in the eye. “Did I hear that correct?” Oikawa thought to himself. “You heard me, Oikawa. I’ll spend the night with you,” Iwaizumi said, though Oikawa blushed and opened the door for him, “Come in,"

Iwaizumi took off his jacket, revealing his sleeveless top that revealed his toned arms perfectly. “We should play the PS. I missed it. How long has it been since we played it?” He smiled, looking at the familiar gaming console that they always played. “6 months. Ever since I got into university.. And ever since you prepared… For tomorrow,” Oikawa looked down. Iwaizumi stayed silent, avoiding the topic.

They played for some time, but suddenly Oikawa paused the game and stretched his arms back. "Uh.. My back's aching." he groaned. "We should stop now, it's getting late," Iwaizumi turned off the TV. "You're still gonna stay here, right?" Oikawa asked, his eyes pleading for him to stay.

“Would you be okay without me?” He asked and put his arms around Oikawa’s neck, slightly carressing the nape of his neck. “No.. I don’t think so,” Oikawa bit his lip as he shuddered from his touch. It was electrifying, and he wished he could make Iwaizumi feel the same. “Who will be there to spike your tosses? Who will be there to buy you milk bread?” He smiled, handing the plastic he brought with him wih a milk bread.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan, you’re the best,” Oikawa put his arms around Iwaizumi’s and kissed his cheek.

Before he knew it, Iwaizumi moved his face to kiss Oikawa's lips. All those times before they dated, Oikawa had predicted that Iwaizumi's kisses would be rough, and his lips would get a few cuts every time they kiss, but on the contrary, it was very soft. He's always loved how Iwaizumi's lips tasted, moreover his pace. It was steady and slow, as if he's always savouring every moment that they have, despite his very volatile personality. It was as if they were dancing in a palace garden under a moonlight, in a very grandeur ball, although it was just Oikawa's room and neither of them could dance.

“Who will be putting the most attention on me after tomorrow?” Oikawa smiled sadly, caressing Iwaizumi’s cheek with his thumb. “Your fangirls. I’ve never really followed you everywhere,” Iwaizumi blurted out. “No, Iwa-chan, it’s always been you,” he placed his hands firmly on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “If you say so,” he blushed. Iwaizumi arched his neck and put his thumb over Oikawa’s earring.

“College life seemed really fun so far,” Iwaizumi commented, referring to Oikawa. “I wasn’t there when you pierced it,” he continued. “Yeah, it was one night before we went clubbing. We went to this tattoo shop and they also offered body piercing. But it’s too much for me though. So ear piercing because I’m sure it hurts the least, like, many girls do it, some when they’re as old as me,” Oikawa enthusiastically started.

“It looks good on you. Maybe I should get one too,” he teased. “No, Iwa-chan, I like you just the way you are,” He slightly pouted. “You and your cheesy remarks,” he chuckled.

Oikawa couldn't help but smile. He really wanted Iwaizumi to want him, to get jealous, to clearly say that Oikawa's his boyfriend, he wanted Iwaizumi to own him. He pulled Iwaizumi down as Oikawa dropped himself to the bed. “Hey, do you think I can stand 3 years without you?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi, whose face was already as red as a crab’s. “Well, Shittykawa, I don’t think I can get used to all of the new things without your annoying voice. I don’t know about you,” he grinned.

"You're so ruining the mood," Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I like to call you Shittykawa. But I love calling you Tooru better,” Iwaizumi whispered next to his ear. It was so close and it sounded really suggestive, he could feel the hairs of his skin stood up and the chills running down his spine.

“You know what I love the most about you, Iwa-chan? I love everything about you. You just have everything I need,” Oikawa flirted, ignoring Iwaizumi’s attempt to lead him. “You’re really shameless, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi laughed,trapping him with his hands placed next to his head. Oikawa started carressing Iwaizumi’s collarbone.

“Do you remember when we used to call each other with first names like it was nothing?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah, until middle school when they find the word ‘gay’ funny and disgusting,”

“What do you think of that when you look back?”

“I just.. Don’t really care about it.. Most people my age would go get girls and date them but.. You’ve been here all along, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi’s eyes turned soft, and Oikawa could tell that he’s smiling really wide though he didn’t actually smile. He was smiling with his eyes.

Oikawa removed Iwaizumi’s hand next to his head and pressed his palm into his, and he realized how his hands are larger than Iwaizumi’s. He inspected Iwaizumi everywhere, from the top of his jet black spiky hair, his tanned skin, his rippled muscles, oh how Oikawa wished he could witness all of them without Iwaizumi’s clothes layering them. He’s just drop dead gorgeous.

Iwaizumi lay down next to Oikawa, and they looked at each other face to face. Their nose touched, and they could feel the other breathe against them. It was uncontrolled, heavy, and Iwaizumi was the first to break the silence.

“I can’t believe this,” He rolled over to the other side. “Believe what?” Oikawa carressed his back. “This. We’re being all mushy,” Iwaizumi rolled back and laughed. His voice cracked and Oikawa blushed, it was as if sunflowers grew on Iwaizumi’s face. 'I’ve never seen Iwa-chan this happy before’ Oikawa thought to himself.

“My stomach’s churning,” Iwaizumi suddenly said with a straight face. “You’re hungry?” Oikawa smiled as he intertwined his hand with Iwaizumi’s smaller ones.“No, it’s something else,” Iwaizumi’s face reddened and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. “That’s what you call 'butterflies’, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggled.

“Let’s just kiss already!” Iwaizumi sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Like you have to ask,” Oikawa pulled him down and kissed him sweetly, melting with Iwaizumi’s lips as it grew hotter, burning with passion and desire as they devoured each other’s lips, their tongues crashing like they had no other time, like 'we have to do this, or we'll never have the chance to do it again'. Iwaizumi moaned into the kiss, hugging Oikawa closer to him. 'Can we get any closer than this?' Iwaizumi thought, his mind drifting somewhere else.

Iwaizumi slid his hand under Oikawa’s shirt, under his ribs. Oikawa let out a soft yelp and Iwaizumi blushed. Iwaizumi felt like time was frozen as they looked at each other, with love and lust-filled eyes.

Iwaizumi could feel the blush creep on to his neck and he rubbed it. He bit his lip to calm himself down but he failed doing so. He sighed. “What is it?” “I can’t calm down,” Iwaizumi nervously told Oikawa. “We can take it slow,” Oikawa smiled a lopsided grin. “Well then,” Iwaizumi tugged on Oikawa’s shirt, and it was Oikawa’s turn to blush. He stripped off his shirt, and he covered his face with both of his hands.

Oikawa’s heart pounded on his chest, although he’s imagined this scene in his mind for tens of times. “Am I dreaming?” Oikawa thought to himself. “Open your eyes, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi softly moved Oikawa’s hands away from his face.

“Don’t you want to witness this?” Iwaizumi smiled slyly and slowly took off his sleeveless top. Looking at Iwaizumi’s biceps, Oikawa widened his eyes. He held his breath and closed his mouth with both of his hands, then slowly removing them as Iwaizumi smiled.

Oikawa felt that today Iwaizumi smiled more than he usually does. “Stop teasing me, Iwa-chan” Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi's chest. "It's my life's goals to tease you like this, Oikawa," Iwaizumi laughed. Oikawa couldn't help but smile sincerely and leaned in to kiss him again. Again, again.

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi, “Sit here, Iwa-chan,” he pointed at his thighs. Iwaizumi looked at him with uncertainty, but his eyes assured him, 'Everything’s gonna be okay’. Iwaizumi moved to put his legs next to Oikawa’s chest, sitting on Oikawa’s thighs.

Both of them blushed and Iwaizumi put a hand over his mouth. “D-did you lock the door?” He shuddered. It was unusual for him to waver, but it certainly was his first time. “My parents had work to do outside the city. They will be back tomorrow,” Oikawa smiled, assuring him. It was Oikawa’s first time too, it’s just that he’s good at hiding it.

Oikawa touched Iwaizumi in places like the sides of his stomach, his chest, and he grazed over his toned abs. Of course they're the parts of Iwaizumi that he'd been fantasizing for months. He smiled, teasing Iwaizumi while he was trying so hard to not give in to Oikawa’s seductive looks. "You're definitely taking advantage of this," Oikawa covered his face with his palm, trying to hide his blushing face. "Never said you couldn't," Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi lowered down his head to reach Oikawa's neck shortly after that for revenge. He kissed Oikawa's neck and it gave him a tingling sensation. Immediately after that, he bared his teeth and bit his pale skin. "Ah!" Oikawa yelped in surprise. The motion continued and Iwaizumi sucked on it, creating a bright red hickey. "Damn it, Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa cursed, holding Iwaizumi tighter against him.

"A wolf must mark his mate,“ he teased. "You’re actually quite romantic, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggled. “And no one has ever known until now,” Iwaizumi blushed, biting his lip. "What would they say when they see this, it's so obvious," Oikawa pointed at the hickey. "Let them say what they want," Iwaizumi said. "Selfish," Oikawa groaned.

“I love you,” Oikawa smiled widely as he stroked Iwaizumi’s black hair. “I love knowing this side of you,” Iwaizumi averted his gaze, before slowly looking at him. “It was your genuine smile since ages,” he said. “No way,” “I probably know more about you than you know about yourself,"

Suddenly, Oikawa felt a desperate need to go closer to Iwaizumi, despite them already pressing against each other suffocatingly. "Can I?" his hands moving to pull down Iwaizumi's pants. "Ugh," Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, his face flooding with red. "Yeah," he nodded. Oikawa quickly stripped Iwaizumi's pants, throwing them on the floor. "Damn it, Oikawa," he hissed, biting his lips. "You should really do the same, I'm not taking the shame only for myself," he complained. "Alright, sure," Oikawa pulled down his pants as well.

Oikawa widened his eyes as he noticed that Iwaizumi's boxers hugged his cock tightly. And it's so damn short that he just wanted to hold his firm thighs. Oikawa blushed, though taking the first move. He grinded his palm against Iwaizumi's length and Iwaizumi quickly moaned in response. His back arched and he suddenly went all sensitive.

Oikawa firmly held on Iwaizumi's defined hipbones and looked at it admiringly. He made a teasing back and forth movement with his thumb on one of his hips. He pulled the strap of Iwaizumi's boxers before releasing it with a snap.

"Stop playing around," he growled, suddenly feeling agitated. Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi's boxers darkened with precum. "Well oops," he muttered to himself, blushing at the reaction.

Iwaizumi quickly pulled down his boxers, ignoring his half hard member as he tackled Oikawa down, pinning him while pressing on his arms until Oikawa decided to give in to him and surrender.

Iwaizumi was so close, so dangerously close that he thought that he will come the moment Iwaizumi even touched him the slightest.

He looked very vulnerable, now that he had his arms over his head, his nipples perked up and his chest heaving up and down breathlessly.

Oikawa moaned the moment Iwaizumi carressed his pink nipple. Iwaizumi leaned down and licked it, along with the skin surrounding it. And Oikawa moaned again. Iwaizumi wouldn't be able to imagine it if somebody else was around in the house, he was so noisy. The high pitched voice of Oikawa's moans made Iwaizumi's own cock twitch in reaction. He wanted more. So much more.

"Um.. Do you want me to stop?" Iwaizumi asked, though his chin was tucked on Oikawa's ribs. "N-no, don't.. Stop," Oikawa sighed, hitting a low note.

Iwaizumi sucked on his nipple and Oikawa threw his head back, loving the sensation that Iwaizumi was giving him. He was now clutching on Iwaizumi's head like he wanted this to never end. He made swirls around Oikawa's nipple and Oikawa suddenly felt goosebumps all over his skin, a feeling of rush in his thighs and the desperate need to take off his own boxers, just to feel it- skin against skin.

"Ah- Iwa-chan.. I'm gonna.. Ah.." He moaned, stripping his boxers in one slide. Iwaizumi continued, his tongue travelling down from his nipple to his navel. "Iwa-chan!" Oikawa gasped, his hands gripping the sheets. Suddenly, precum spilled all over his stomach.

"This is so unfair," Oikawa gritted his teeth. "Lie down, Iwa-chan," he commanded breathlessly. Oikawa leaned down, slightly pulling Iwaizumi's balls. He continued on by taking Iwaizumi in his mouth, and Iwaizumi's back arched to position himself closer to him. "Ah-" Iwaizumi moaned, clutching Oikawa's head. He was growing erect in Oikawa's mouth, but Oikawa continued sucking on it regardless. He withdrew his mouth from Iwaizumi's cock, leaving it wet. The saliva dripping down from Oikawa's mouth was so suggestive that Iwaizumi felt his cock throb at the sight. "Tsk," he groaned, trying to suppress the feeling of rush coming over him.

"I love the way you taste, Iwa-chan, fuck," he cursed, continuing on. He played around, licking the head of Iwaizumi's cock. Iwaizumi threw his head back and gripped Oikawa's shoulders. It felt so great. "Tooru.." Iwaizumi let out a low growl. Oikawa took him in again, this time sucking his length fully.

When he withdrew his mouth from Iwaizumi's cock, he eyed Iwaizumi, their faces red, but Oikawa smiled innocently, like "This is natural. It's okay, there's nothing wrong,"

Iwaizumi leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth and his hand traveled down Oikawa's back, with him holding on to Iwaizumi's waist.

Oikawa was about to put himself on top of Iwaizumi to grind their lengths together, but Iwaizumi interrupted him. "Hey," Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "What?" Oikawa asked, surprised that Iwaizumi suddenly stopped. "Are we.. Still gonna do this?" Iwaizumi asked, holding on to Oikawa's hip as Oikawa went on a sitting position. "Well, I didn't strip for nothing, Iwa-chan, though you can admire my body if you'd like," Oikawa added a sassy remark. "Well damn, you sure are still sassy when we're having sex," Iwaizumi commented.

"I mean, just please tell me to stop when it hurts?" Iwaizumi asked him. "Don't worry," Oikawa smiled innocently.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt as much as it would once you’re gone,” Oikawa whispered to himself.

It was the first time that they had it, and it truly was amazing. Oikawa didn't regret this. He didn't regret losing his virginity to Iwaizumi, not at all.

Iwaizumi held Oikawa against him, and Oikawa was certain that his partner was already in deep sleep. “Hey, Iwa-chan.. I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry for not being a good enough boyfriend, I.. Don’t know how many times I’ve hurt your feelings.. But you’re always there for me, and.. Now out of all times, you had to leave. How can I survive when I had all my life with you?” Oikawa felt tears running down his face.

Suddenly, he felt Iwaizumi’s hand stroke his hair slowly. “Stop saying sorry, Oikawa, You’re.. decent enough for me,” Iwaizumi opened his eyes, due to Oikawa’s surprise. “Iwa-chan.. I thought you were already asleep?” He blushed. “I always know whenever you’re feeling uneasy,” he smiled a lopsided a grin. “For now, just sleep,"

Oikawa would stay up all night just to make sure he could see Iwaizumi until he arrives at the airport. But Iwaizumi never asked him to. Anyways, his body betrayed his mind. He fell asleep.

The next morning, all that Oikawa could see next to his bed was Iwaizumi’s jacket, but no traces of him found, and the sheets ran cold because of the air conditioner.

But it's not about that one amazing night. It's about all of those years spent between them. These fragments of memories that defined him- Oikawa didn't think he will let go.

It’s got to be the worst summer Oikawa has ever had.

He held on tightly to Iwaizumi's jacket. It smelled so much like him and the musky scent of his perfume. It almost felt like he's here, but he's not. Oikawa felt droplets of tears drop on them, as he held back a soft whimper. He was ready to break down, and he did.

For the first time, Oikawa Tooru failed to put on a show.

Everything happened for a reason, after all, like why Iwaizumi didn’t tell Oikawa to see him off, because Oikawa knew that he would lose it if he had to see Iwaizumi part with him. And Iwaizumi knew Oikawa best, even to how he would react sometimes. He knows better than Oikawa knows himself probably.

And Iwaizumi didn't leave his jacket by mistake. Of course not.

People don't vanish easily when they're already imprinted in someone's memories for years. Moreoever, in someone's heart. It would be more than just painful to just rip the person out from your heart, and it's not as easy as it is said, it's probably the most painful thing someone had to endure.

And Oikawa understood it better than anyone.

**Epilogue:**

Oikawa drove home from his university, just like he always does, but something was odd.

He spotted a pair of sneakers in front of his doorstep. "Who might it be?” Oikawa thought to himself as he opened the door with a creaking sound.

From the back, he saw a lean man in his early twenties, leaning against a cabinet while eating a milk bread. Wait- milk bread? “Hey, who are you?!” Oikawa scowled as he was about to snatch the milk bread out of his grip.

“Whoever you wanted it to be,” a smile spread across the stranger’s face, and Oikawa immediately recognized him as the same tanned boy who said goodbye to him, ever with a taller height, more chiseled jawlines, though his eyes sparked the same emotion just like 3 years ago. The same sly grin, the one he showed only when both of them are around.

“No.. I don’t know you.. Iwa-chan wouldn’t even buy milk bread.. Let alone steal milk bread from me,” “It’s actually not bad. Reminds me of you,” He grinned. Oikawa looked away. His face was a deep hue of red. He didn’t know what to say after not meeting in person after all this time, now Iwaizumi expects that he could act just like he usually does? Unbelievable.

“If you say so,” Oikawa blushed, replied with a wide grin from Iwaizumi.

"Take me to your room, Oikawa," Iwaizumi smirked. "Gladly," Oikawa grinned back.


End file.
